


Through the Night

by hidden_mochii



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_mochii/pseuds/hidden_mochii
Summary: Iorveth’s musing tapered off as the figure beside him, began to shift and move beside him, it seemed that a nightmare might have found Vernon as well. And he wouldn’t wake silently from it, he never did.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a hot minute, looking for constructive criticism.

Iorveth’s nightmare had found him silent in the night, he allowed his eye to focus on the figure sleeping in bed beside him, grounding him back towards reality. He supposed that he could curl up against him, but he didn’t want to risk unsettling him. Roche barely slept as it was and he didn’t want to risk startling and waking him. So rather, he opted to watch and muse. 

He wasn’t sure at what point their relationship had shifted from, mortal enemies, to begrudged acquaintances, to whatever this was. The two shared a bed, and they expressed affection to one another, it would have been romantic if they weren’t who they were, and yet — 

Iorveth’s musing tapered off as the figure beside him, began to shift and move beside him, it seemed that a nightmare might have found Vernon as well. And he wouldn’t wake silently from it, he never did. 

Roche had rolled over from his normal sleeping position on his belly with his limbs sprawled out and taking up as much space as possible, to curled up on his side face facing Iorveth now. 

Roche looked younger and less harsh when he was asleep. Iorveth mused as he studied him intently. And yet, still, dark purple circles hung under his eyes and never seemed to fade, even with sleep; a crooked nose that had been broken countless times; and stubble that he would shave off every morning that still fascinated Iorveth. For a human Iorveth found him to be handsome in his own sort of way. 

He watched as Roche’s face shifted away from relaxed, his eyes clenching tightly shut, his mouth contorting to something pained, Iorveth moved himself closer to the man, gently placing a hand on his back. “Vernon” he whispered, so not to startle him.

It hadn’t worked, under his hand Iorveth felt Roche’s back tense and flinch away from his touch. “Vernon” Iorveth now said, this time more firmly and he whimpered, perhaps at Iorveth’s intervention; but most likely at whatever was happening in his thoughts. 

Roche tossed once more now on his back, hands covering his face. Iorveth sat up to shake him awake, but not quickly enough. Roche’s back arched off of the bed and he began screaming, brown eyes now wide and full of tears. 

Iorveth removed Roche’s hands from his face and replaced them with his own. “Vernon, Vernon, shhh, you're safe” he pleaded with him, stroking his face to get him to stop screaming. “You’re safe, I promise”. 

Roche’s brown eyes focused now on the figure hovering over him, long fingers stroking his wet cheeks. Iorveth made a silent prayer to whoever might listen that he had not been the face of Vernon’s nightmare, it didn’t happen often, but it had before, and in those instances his presence had set the nightmare over the edge into an awake and panicked fit. When it had happened the best he could do was leave the room and let Roche come to on his own, only returning when Vernon sheepishly found him with an apologetic mumbling of “I’m okay.” 

But tonight his screaming stops at Iorveth’s presence, as he sits up face buried again in his own hands and sobs muffled sobs. Roche never woke quietly from nightmares. 

“Shoulders” Iorveth warns as he places a hand at the mans shoulder blades, and Roche subtlety motions for more, wanting to be held tonight, the two wiggle back down into a laying position and Roche tucks his head into the crook of Iorveth’s neck, he’s quit sobbing at this point, but he’s definitely still crying, he wouldn’t hide his face away if he wasn’t Iorveth mused. There wasn’t much he could do other than hold him at this point, eventually Roche would stop crying untuck his face from Iorveth’s neck, mumble some things in embarrassment, and they would lay together in bed, with no hope of going back to sleep until the sun rose and they were both made to face the day. 

Iorveth didn’t know what this was, but he was happy to have it.


End file.
